disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon
Falcon (real name Sam Wilson) is a superhero from Marvel Comics. Sam Wilson was a S.H.I.E.L.D./Air Force pilot and veteran who had used an advanced flight harness equipped with mechanical wings, but had retired following the death of his friend and partner Riley. However, when HYDRA had emerged from infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. and planned to murder thousands of people, Sam redonned his wings and suit, becoming the Falcon and allying with Captain America to stop them. He has since joined the Avengers. He made his cinematic debut in Captain America: The Winter Soldier as the tritagonist of the film, and continues to act as an ally and the partner of Captain America, as well as member of the Avengers throughout the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He appears as a minor character in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'''' and [[Ant-Man (film)|''Ant-Man]], ''and a supporting protagonist in [[Captain America: Civil War|''Captain America: Civil War]]'' and [[Avengers: Infinity War|''Avengers: Infinity War]].'' Falcon was created by Stan Lee and Gene Colan. Background Personality Sam is a level-headed person, motivated, and engages in regularly exercises. Like Steve, he has a sense of duty and willing to fight for what he believe in. Sam also provides Steve with wise counsel, even if Steve doesn't agree. He also has a sense of humor. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight:' Using his specialized winged jetpack, Sam is able to fly faster than the speed of a jet, but with an enhanced degree of maneuverability and agility similar to that of an actual falcon. He was able to avoid automatic fire from an Insight Quinjet and the shots of the Insight Helicarriers' main weaponry. Besides enhancing Falcon's mobility, the EXO-7 Falcon can also increase the force generated by some of Falcon's physical strikes via the increased momentum and acceleration created by his jetpack. *'Enhanced Vision:' The EXO-7's goggles allow Sam to view in multiple spectrums and see objects that are either far away or too small to see for the naked eye. Abilities *'Expert Acrobat:' In order to withstand the equilibrium shifting caused by flight, Wilson is an expert acrobat. Many times during his battle with HYDRA, Wilson had to couple his acrobatic skills with his flight maneuvers to avoid being shot from the sky. *'Expert Marksman:' Sam is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting, as he has shown with his retractable sidearms and expertise with U.S. military firearms. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' As a former member of the United States Armed Forces, Sam is highly trained and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Sam's fighting style include a combination of firearm improvisation, flight maneuvers such as swooping and aerial grappling, and modern army combatives. Wilson's modern army combatives derive elements from Muay Thai, American Boxing, and Taekwondo. He was able to subdue HYDRA operatives and hold his own against STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow, though he was unable to defeat him. *'Expert Tactician:' Sam has shown capabilities in planing special operations, as he was able to help Captain America and his team strategize the plan to destroy the Insight Helicarriers and unmask HYDRA. He was able to react and respond to Ant-Man's unprecedented appearance and was able to perfectly counter his unique attacks after only viewing them momentarily. *'Master Pilot:' Sam displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he can perform many advanced and complicated maneuvers while in midair. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Falcon was sent by Dell Rusk under his mind control to capture Bruce Banner while the Red Hulk distracted the other Avengers in the Helicarrier. But it soon made conflict with Hawkeye who was at the Mansion. Despite his efforts, Falcon was defeated and driven away. Shortly after, Falcon along with Doc Samson and Winter Soldier were sent by Dell Rusk to capture the Avengers. When he entered the Mansion he encountered Hawkeye, who had defeated him days ago. Hawkeye manages to defeat him despite being exposed to the toxin. He was later made available to SHIELD psychiatrits because he was being controlled by Red Skull. He later aids the Avengers in the battle against Galactus' heralds. Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America: The Winter Soldier Sam Wilson is an ex-military paratrooper who works with veterans in Washington, D.C. Secretly trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack from Project: Falcon. When his partner and friend, Riley was killed in action during a mission; he decided to leave his military career. Sam found that he had a hard time trying to find a reason to continue serving. However shortly after, Falcon becomes an indispensable ally when he teams up with Captain America and Black Widow to run a danger-filled race to halt an impending threat in its tracks. One day, Sam met Steve Rogers while he running around the Capitol. He was very impressed by Rogers' speed. Wilson and Rogers struck up a conversation after running. Suddenly, Natasha Romanoff arrives and takes Steve to a mission. The next day, Steve went to where Sam was helping war veterans. After the talk between war veterans, Sam told Rogers the reasons why he abandoned his military career. Falcon joins the cause of Captain America, after Rogers and Romanoff arrive at his department requesting shelter. After Sitwell and Stern out of a meeting, Samm calls Sitwell pretending to be Alexander Pierce, Wilson says to go with him unless he wants to ruin his tie. Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff interrogate Sitwell. While the trio and Sitwell go the Triskelion, they are ambushed by the Winter Soldier and subsequently arrested by the Strike team. When it seemed to be killed by the Strike team, they were rescued by a disguised Maria Hill. After visiting Fury, Sam helped Steve Rogers to stop one of the three Helicarriers but they went to removing the last Helicarrier, they were stopped by the Winter Soldier. Sam battled with the Winter Soldier but his flight suit is damaged during the fight. While Brock Rumlow walked into the room where they were meeting the World Security Council, Sam arrives and stops him. During the battle of Rumlow and Wison, a Helicarrier crashes into the building where the fight took place, Sam escapes by jumping from the 41st floor but Rumlow has not so lucky and is trapped in the building. Finished the battle between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., he went to the hospital to visit Steve, who was badly wounded. When Rogers woke up, he jokes saying "On your left" (the same joke when they met). As HYDRA still active, Fury offers to join him to exterminate HYDRA, Wilson refuses, explaining that he is more a soldier than a spy. However he joins in the search of Captain America for Bucky. Avengers: Age of Ultron Sam Wilson went to Avengers Tower to attend the party that the Avengers made after recovering Loki's scepter and the capture of Baron Strucker. He talked with Rogers about the battle and the search for Barnes and also said he was not very interested in being an Avenger. After the defeat of Ultron, Wilson was recruited along with Vision, Scarlet Witch, and War Machine as new members of the Avengers. Ant-Man Months after the Battle of Sokovia and becoming an Avenger, Falcon was in charge of protecting the New Avengers Facility. During his watch, he realized that someone had infiltrated into the facility with unknown reasons. That someone was Scott Lang, who presented him as Ant-Man. He believed that the name was ridiculous, which Lang replied that he did not choose that name and also he declared a fan of Falcon. Wilson asked Lang the reason of his infiltration; Lang replied that he only was looking for a device that he needed. That answer did not like Falcon and immediately attacked Lang, who using the skills of his suit and attack techniques that Hope showed managed to defeat an Avenger. Days later, he began the search for Ant-Man because he believed he could be useful to the Avengers. Later, in a post-credits scene, Sam and Steve have Barnes in their custody planning their next move, Rogers suggest calling in Stark but decide not to, and Wilson says he may know a guy. Captain America: Civil War Falcon, along with the newly formed team of Avengers (except Vision and War Machine) were in Lagos attempting to capture Crossbones who stole a biological weapon however when he set of an explosion Scarlet Witch attempted to contain the blast but instead accidently hit at a innocents in a building, Rogers than quickly contacted Wilson to call for medical and fire. In the aftermath, Falcon and his fellow Avengers; Captain America, Black Widow, Vision, War Machine, and Scarlet Witch also former Avenger Tony Stark were present when Thaddeus Ross arrived at the New Avengers Facility to presented the Sokovia Accords, and side with his friend Steve Rogers not to side them, while Stark, Rhodes, Romanoff, and Vision agreed to sign them. He also assisted Cap, after the Winter Soldier who was chased by Black Panther, after a chase they all were arrested by War Machine and police who stopped them all. He later along with Steve Rogers were able to capture Bucky Barnes after months of search. Rogers told Wilson that they would not inform Tony Stark since they could not trust him, which Wilson replied that he knew a guy who could help them. He participated in the Avengers Civil War, on Rogers' side, but he ended up getting arrested and imprisoned in the underwater prison complex the Raft, but was later freed by Rogers. He, Rogers, and Romanoff brought Barnes to Wakanda, where King T'Challa agreed to help him as a sign of apology for trying to kill him. Going undercover, the three worked as vigilantes to keep doing good. ''Video Games ''Disney INFINITY The Falcon appears as a playable character in ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition. Gallery Trivia *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, his outfit is based off his Ultimate Marvel outfit. It received a slight re-design in Avengers: Age of Ultron by adding in some red and white colors as a nod to his outfit from the mainstream Marvel Universe. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Superheroes Category:African American characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:American characters Category:Pilots Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Tritagonists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Presumably Deceased characters